


No One Said She Has To Know

by orphan_account



Series: No One Said... [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Lapis, Cheating Peridot, F/F, Fingerfucking, NSFW, Prequel, Quasi Perquel, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis is a 37 year old swimming instructor who feels trapped in a loveless marriage with her severely damaged wife of 18 years, Jasper.Peridot is a 27 year old computer repair woman who is in a stable, loved filled relationship with her girlfriend of two years, Amethyst.This is the story of their lust fueled affair.





	1. It Doesn't Have To Mean Anything

**It Doesn't Have To Mean Anything**

"Here." Lapis said passing Peridot her jeans, "I'm really glad you were able to come over."

"I'm glad you invited me over." Peridot replied putting on her bra.

"You know I wish we could do this more often." Lapis whispered into Peridot's ear as she slowly grinded against her.

"I-I-I wish we could too." Peridot stammered wishing she had more time.

Kissing her one last time Lapis sauntered off towards the bathroom making sure she shook her hips as she walked away.

She really hoped that Peridot liked that little display because it would be a while before they could see each other again.

Which was a damn shame.

Peridot always left a sweet taste on her tongue and she was more than willing to try a lot of things she asked. Though her stump did make doing something's a little difficult.

Turning on the shower she felt the cold water slowly warm up and cascade down onto her cool skin. Letting out a pleasant sigh she let her mind wander back to their first kiss which of course led to some other interesting first things.

///

_**4 Years Ago** _

Peridot was easily the worst student Lapis had the unfortunate pleasure of ever teaching. She was short tempered and had no love for the water but she never quit trying to learn how to swim. It was actually kind of heartwarming watching the five foot three blonde keep trying over and over to learn how swim or to be more precise try to learn how to float.

"Peridot calm down and relax." Lapis instructed trying not to smile at the flailing blonde, "Just empty your mind and let yourself float."

"I'll drown if I just empty my mind and try to float." Peridot hissed, "Clod." She added quietly.

"You won't drown because I'll be here. Now calm down and float." Lapis ordered, "Also I've never been called a clod before."

Peridot proceeded to grumble under her breath about Lapis's stupidity before she finally calmed down. Letting out a sigh and closing her eyes she let herself fall back into the cold pool water. As she felt herself submerge into the water she attempted to stay calm as Lapis had instructed but as soon as she felt the cold chlorinated water enter her nostrils she started to panic. Coughing at first she tried to open her eyes only to see a wavy light blue landscape surrounding her before closing her eyes because the chlorinated water stung them. Kicking her feet wildly she tried her hardest to regain her footing before she felt Lapis's hand in the small of her back which made her feel oddly calm and somewhat safe.

She slowly felt her body become weightless as it began to in the water. Opening her eyes she saw not only the bright lights on the gym ceiling but the smugly grinning face of Lapis looking at her.

"Told ya you wouldn't drown." Lapis said matter of factly.

"I guess you were right." Peridot admitted bitterly, "Your not as big a clod as I thought."

"So I'm still a clod?" Lapis asked with a smirk as she removed her hand from Peridot's back which almost instantly made the short blonde woman panic and flail.

"Help me you clod!" Peridot shouted as she flailed wildly in the water trying her hardest to keep her head from sinking below the water.

Lapis watched Peridot feeling slightly amused at the short woman's overreaction to her removing her hand from her back as she floated. If Lapis was being honest Peridot's reaction reminded her of the first time she had seen Jasper get caught in the rain. The sheer panic in their eyes as they flailed around and tried to make sense of an almost entirely harmless and easy to deal with situation.

Similar to how Jasper could have easily ducked under a canopy or in the doorway of a building to escape the rain, the easiest way to stop herself from possibly drowning was just to grab the side of the pool which was in arms reach, plant her feet, and stand up straight. After all they were standing in the four foot section of the pool and Peridot was five three.

Although Lapis was enjoying the scene in front of her she was still paid to not only teach her students to swim but make sure that none of them ended up drowning in the process. Also she couldn't help but feel a need to help the blonde woman. She had seen first hand how her wife's phobia of water made life unnecessarily difficult and couldn't bear the the guilt of knowing she had caused someone else to develop a similar phobia.

Quickly taking Peridot's hand and placing it on the side of the pool, she helped her find her footing before asking her is she was okay. Receiving a curt nod in answer to her question, Lapis let out a small laugh before turning her attention to her other students who had almost all been watching Peridot's little "display". Instead of scolding her other students she decided to call it a day earlier than usual, knowing that Peridot more than likely wanted to be as far from the pool as humanly possible.

Yet to her surprise Peridot was the last to leave the pool. It was as if she angered by the fact she couldn't stay in the pool longer. It was strange seeing her look at the pool intensely as if she was Ishmael and the pool was her great white whale, that she was utterly obsessed with slaying.

What really surprised Lapis was how she couldn't take her eyes off of Peridot's soaking wet body. The way her dark green one piece just seemed to hug her slight curves drawing attention not only to her petite breasts but her pear shaped behind. She felt her a heat rise in her chest as an overwhelming ache began to fill her sex as she watched Peridot walk to the showers her hips swaying left then right with each step. What made the ache in between her thighs even worse was seeing Peridot's hardened nipples poking through the fabric of her bathing suit as she turned to glare at the pool one last time before departing to the showers.

Only one thought raced through Lapis's mind in the moment after Peridot disappeared out of view.

I have to get home and get rid of this motherfucking ache ASAP!

Though it seemed the universe had other plans for Lapis.

As she quickly got out her swimsuit that was unusually wet in a certain area and into pair of blue gym shorts and a blue tube top, she just had to drop her wedding ring on to the ground. Where it proceeded to roll right into the path of Peridot who narrowly avoided stepping on it because she stumbled over her untied shoelaces.

"Son of a....ARRGH!" Peridot shouted as she kneeled down to tie her shoe while Lapis scrambled to get her wedding ring which was mere centimeters away from Peridot's left hand, "What are you doing?" Peridot hissed as Lapis picked up the ring accidentally touching their arms.

"Getting my wedding ring." Lapis snapped back resisting the urge to just run into the restroom to deal with her ache.

"Oh." Peridot replied quickly unsure how to react to Lapis's sudden attitude.

Instead of replying Lapis fumbled with the ring before letting out an exasperated groan stuffing into her pocket before she practically ran out the front door to her baby blue Prius. Unfortunately her car that almost never broke down, absolutely refused to start

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Lapis shouted as she slammed her fists into the steering wheel.

This ache was unbearable and she really, REALLY needed to deal with it. It was days like this that she wished Jasper had a car of her own but their limited income made that pretty much impossible. Though Jasper picking her up wouldn't be the best idea right now. Not only did she have large bruises on her arms and face from her most recent "accident" but she was avoiding Lapis like the plague because she may have been directly responsible for said accident.

Which also meant that she would have to deal with this goddamn motherfucking ache on -

"Do you need a boost?" Peridot asked tapping on the window.

"Maybe." Lapis answered noticing for the first time that Peridot's eyes were the loveliest shade of green she had ever seen.

"Alright pop the hood and I'll get my jumper cables." Peridot replied as she walked to the green bug parked directly in front of Lapis's Prius.

Quickly doing what Peridot said to do, Lapis anxiously waited for her to do whatever the hell she was gonna do so she could get home. Except instead of hearing Peridot tell her everything was good she heard the blonde begin to shout about utter bullshit and not even remotely funny.

"Okay very funny." Peridot said as she jumped up and pulled down the hood, slamming it closed, "Taking out your battery so you can make me look stupid."

"Wait what?" Lapis asked confused as she began to rub her thighs together getting some but not enough relief.

"Your battery, it's not there." Peridot said angrily.

"WHAT!" Lapis screeched, "My battery's missing?"

Seeing the surprise on Lapis's face, Peridot quickly realized that Lapis honestly had no idea her car battery was missing and felt guilty for assuming she was pulling a prank on her.

"I can give you a ride home or to the O'Reilly's so you can get a new battery." Peridot said quickly as she watched Lapis begin to hit the steering wheel.

"A ride home would be very appreciated." Lapis said bitterly, "My wife and I can figure out what to do later."

"Okay." Peridot replied simply as she walked back to her car.

Unbeknownst to both of them a blonde haired boy wearing a white sweater watched them intently from the other side of parking lot holding Lapis's car battery with a car stereo on top of it. Before he ultimately ran off to add them to his collection.

\---

The ride to Lapis's apartment was tense and if it weren't for Lapis moving her legs every few seconds there would have been absolutely silent since similar to Lapis's battery, Peridot's car stereo had been stolen.

Peridot wanted to start a conversation but was really unsure what to bring up. If she were being honest she had not once talked to her swimming instructor outside of her class.

Hell she had only found out today that Lapis was married which was a damn shame. She was insanely attractive and she had unmatched grace in the water. It was as if her entire purpose in life revolved around the water like some sort of magical water witch or on the more logical side a terraformer bending the water to every whim.

"Well we're here." Peridot said as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex which was eerily empty.

"Thank you Peri." Lapis said feeling relieved that she could deal with her ache that only gotten worse as she sat mere inches away from Peridot.

"Um no problem Lapis." Peridot replied wondering why her swimming instructor had suddenly given her a nickname.

You know your very attractive Peri. Lapis purred making sure she rolled the r in Peri as she leaned closer to Peridot.

The only thoughts racing through Lapis's mind as she closed the small distance between her and Peridot, were that she needed to get rid of this fucking ache. Jasper had cheated on her numerous times over the past fourteen years so there was nothing wrong with her having someone help her get rid of this particular ache.

Peridot wasn't sure how to react either Lapis's statement or how close they suddenly were but it seemed her body did. Unintentionally leaning towards Lapis's she felt their lips connect.

Their first kiss was chaste and uncertain. It was as if they were both considering the same thing.

Lapis was a married woman.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Peridot whispered pulling away from Lapis.

"You don't understand Peri I need this." Lapis said desperately as she took Peridot's hand in hers, "I really need this. It doesn't have to mean anything. Please just help me."

Peridot didn't know what to say especially when Lapis had guided her hand through the front of gym shorts to soaking wet panties. Gulping nervously Peridot just nodded her head as she slowly ran her fingers over the thin moist fabric of Lapis's panties getting Lapis to release a soft moan.

Flinching back slightly at the moan Peridot was surprised to feel Lapis's hand lock around her wrist in an iron grip that she was unable to get out of. Peridot barely registered the fact that Lapis's grip hurt slightly as she felt her fingers dip underneath the hem of Lapis's panties. Feeling Lapis's moist sex underneath her fingers sent her heart into overdrive. She had never done this before and sure she had watched porn before, this was nothing like the situations in the videos she had watched.

This was so real.

So amazing.

So fucking terrifying.

All at the same time.

"Please Peri." Lapis purred drawing Peridot back to reality.

Nodding again she slowly and carefully ran her fingers up the length of Lapis's slit, making her shiver and let out a soft hiss.

"Don't tease me." Lapis ordered as bucked her hips towards Peridot's hand.

Unable to form coherent speech or thought Peridot just vigorously nodded as she slowly slid her middle finger into Lapis's warm inviting entrance. Biting her lower lip Peridot tried her hardest to remember what they had done in the porn she had watched or the erotic fan fics she read. Slowly pumping her finger she heard Lapis hiss angrily.

"Take it out and suck on it so it'll go in easier." Lapis ordered feeling a little irritated at Peridot's nervousness.

Peridot obliged although she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the fact that she was about to taste Lapis. Slowly putting her finger that was coated in Lapis's slick in her mouth. Peridot was pleasantly surprised that Lapis tasted oddly sweet kind of like cotton candy.

Pulling her finger out of her mouth she noticed that Lapis had been right and her finger did go in easier and it seemed to go deeper as well.

Lapis really wished that Peridot would hurry up as she began pumping her finger in her because they were in the parking lot of her apartment complex. She also wished Peridot would trim her fucking nails but other than that she was too tightly wound to complain especially when she felt Peridot insert another finger and start pumping into her at a break neck pace.

Her moans slowly became more gutteral as she felt Peridot curl her fingers inside of her while her thumb began to rub against her clit.

It felt so good but Lapis realized that she had to go otherwise someone would catch them in the act.

Letting out one last moan in which called out Peridot's name with faux reckless abandon. She gave Peridot a quick kiss as she felt her remove her fingers from inside of her.

"Thanks for the ride and for helping me out." Lapis said seductively as she sucked her wetness off of Peridot's making the blonde shiver slightly.

"Um...ugh...no prob Bob." Peridot replied watching as Lapis grabbed her gym bag out the backseat and ran into the apartment complex.

As Lapis quickly made her way to her apartment, she thought about how what had happened in the parking lot didn't mean anything and she was also going to fuck the fucking brains out of Jasper because despite Peridot's help she still had the ache and she needed it gone.

\\\\\

_**Present** _

Lapis had barely stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Lapis where are you?" Jasper asked loudly, her voice heavy with a mix of anger and sadness.

"I'm in the bathroom my love." Lapis shouted back wondering why Jasper sounded so conflicted.

Walking into the bathroom Jasper quickly grabbed Lapis by her waist and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked surprised by Jasper's sudden assertiveness.

"No, I'm not." Jasper whispered as she picked up Lapis, "Please Lapis make love to me."

"Is that what you really want?" Lapis whispered softly wondering what had happened while she had gotten coffee with Greg.

"Yes." Jasper said as she walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom, "Please just make love to me so I can forget."

"Okay." Lapis said before she kissed Jasper letting her towel fall to the ground.

She may not have gotten to spend as much time with Peridot as she had hoped but Jasper was here and well she was just as fun to play with as her dear Peri. Not to mention unlike Peridot, Jasper had almost always brought her to a euphoric orgasm when they fucked. One that made her forget for a few blissful moments that her wife was a damaged cheating whore who kept her trapped in this loveless marriage.

For a few fleeting utterly perfect moments she was no longer Lapis Lazuli faithful wife of a damaged adulterer and mother of a daughter with low self-esteem, but Lapis Lazuli, the woman with the wife who had treated her like a queen.


	2. Let's Just Do What Makes Us Smile Tonight

**Let's Just Do What Makes Us Smile Tonight**

Peridot hates when Lapis does the whole before you go teasing routine. It always gets her heated and ready to go but of course they never risk it. Peridot knows it's not for her sake but Lapis's. She could only imagine what Jasper would do if she had caught them.

Probably something that involved lots and lots of punching her in the face and body until she was bloody and bruised.

Shaking the image of her Jasper's fist colliding with her jaw she just thought about what she was going to do with the rest of the day. Well besides washing Lapis's scent off of her and fucking Amethyst like there was no tomorrow. Sure she was already feeling kinda sore and really tired from her time with Lapis but that teasing wound her up something fierce and masturbating wasn't gonna help this time around. Besides it had been a while since her and Amethyst had sex of any kind because of Amethyst worrying about her job at the Big Donut.

Maybe she and Amethyst could watch Camp Pining hearts or something that involved them being close to one another. Amethyst's stupid job kept interfering with their couple time and if hadn't been for Lapis calling her this would have been the first day they had actually got to fully spent together in over three weeks.

She honestly looked forward to the day that Lapis left Jasper so she didn't have to worry about getting caught or having to bail on the day with Amethyst so she could finally spend a little under an hour with Lapis because they hadn't seen each other in weeks. She'd just be able to divide her time equally between them. Showering Amethyst in the love and affection she deserved on one day and on the next fucking Lapis making her feel utter ecstasy the next.

She really looked forward to when that would be her life.

///

_**Four Years Ago** _

The two weeks after the  
whole situation that had occurred in Peridot's car keep replaying in her head.

The warm moist heat of Lapis's sex on her fingers as she pumped them in and out of her. The cotton candy like taste of her wetness that had stayed on her tongue for the rest of the day. The sound of her name escaping Lapis's lips as she had her orgasm before she left the car.

It was amazing.

But...

 

_It doesn't have to mean anything._

 

Lapis was married and their little "interaction" was just a brief lapse in judgement.

That's it nothing more.

It wasn't like Lapis was going to suddenly want to be with her or on the more ridiculous side bring her wife along for a minaj a tr-

"Earth to Dot. Dot do you read me?" He roommate John asked as he waved his hand in her face.

Shaking her head she glared at her roommate who went back to rolling a joint as she was brought back to reality. His black hair was pulled up into a tall mohawk. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue cartoon t-rex that was holding three balloons with the words Hey It's I Think Your Mom Is A Nice Lady written across them. His dark blue jeans had a tear in the left knee and he only had his right sock on.

"You know marijuana is illegal right?" She asked irritably, feeling mad that he interrupted her fantasy.

"So is jay walking and at one point so was gay marriage." He replies simply as puts the joint in his mouth.

"Meaning?"

"Some times things are illegal for stupid ass reasons." He says lighting the joint, "So were you fantasizing about your swimming instructor again?"

"What! No that's ridiculous." Peridot said panicking at the accusation.

"So that's a yes I was except she wasn't wearing pants in this fantasy." He said taking a deep hit.

"Ugh that's not at all what I was thinking, Count Clodula." Peridot sneered.

"Yeah and I totally don't write fan fics on BO4." He muttered about a minute or so later as he exhaled a small smoke ring.

Narrowing her eyes she let out a sigh before looking at the time. It was almost two meaning it was almost time for her swimming class. Grabbing her gym bag off the floor she began walking to the front door ignoring her roommates offer to take a hit of his joint.

"I don't smoke." Peridot practically hissed.

"Fine be a Dottie Downer." He said taking another hit, "Also trim your nails." he said trying not to exhale, "They look like Victor Creed's in Wolverine Origins."

While she ignored his comment in their small apartment she quickly looked at her nails as soon as she was outside the building feeling her stomach drop as she realized he was right.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted loudly in the parking lot.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!" John shouted from his window making her jump, "Try not to get in a fist fight with Hugh Jackman on the way to your class."

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH JOHN!" Peridot shouted angrily in return making a woman who was walking from her car give her a funny look, "Stupid fucking clod." She muttered to herself as she got into her car.

\---

Unlike Peridot the brief escapade that had occurred in her car was quickly forgotten by Lapis. It was just as forgettable as any of the other one night stands she had over the past ten years, if not more so because of Peridot clear lack of experience. Then there also was the mind blowing sex she and Jasper had after she left the car which made her forget it even faster. The only problem with the sex was that it was an attempt to make Lapis properly forgive her for what had caused Jasper's latest "accident" but she wasn't go to forget Jasper calling her a stupid fucking cunt anytime soon.

Despite forgetting about her and Peridot's little moment, she did notice that her worst student seemed far more confident in the water than before. It was as if she had been replaced by a less abrasive student. One who seemed to have developed a fondness for the pool or at the very least toned down her hatred of it.

Hell she actually could float now.

Despite Peridot's improvement she found herself wanting to give false critiques and other excuses so she could get closer to the blonde.

She resisted these urges of course because unlike Jasper she had self control and didn't fuck anything with two legs, a pulse, and a vagina between their legs. She was a devoted wife who took her vows seriously but there was nothing in her vows that said she couldn't fantasizing riding her student's face.

Feeling her clever tongue explore her sex as she rolled her hips. Dear sweet Peri being forced to just eat her until she found release except Peri wouldn't just be eating her soaking wet pussy. No she would be have her hands on her hips making her roll her faster. Slurping up her wetness before she flicked her tongue over her clit. Teasing her until Lapis begged her stop teasing her. Only then would she finally decide to suck on her clit making her feel so good.

Grinding her thighs together Lapis internally scolded herself for thinking about Peridot like that here at work. At home she could use Jasper to get off but here she was alone with her thoughts and urges. Not to mention Jasper wasn't gonna be home til six or seven because she was acting as a chaperone on Mala's field trip.

On second thought this could be a rare opportunity Lapis thinks to herself as she watches Peridot swim. I could finally have my cake and eat it too.

\---

She waits patiently in the parking lot for Peridot after the class is over. She knows she hasn't left yet because her little green bug is still parked directly in front of Lapis's Prius. Tapping her hands on her steering wheel Lapis ignores the voice in the back of her mind that tells her this is wrong and she just go home.

This isn't wrong but entirely justified. Her wife has cheated plenty of times on her so she's allowed to have a moment of weakness with a certain blonde student.

One who just happens to walking out of the gym now to her car.

Stepping out of her car Lapis quickly makes her way to Peridot making sure she starts to sway her hips as soon as Peridot sees her.

"Hi Peri." Lapis says happily.

"Hi Lapis." Peridot replies wondering why her heart is suddenly racing.

"You did really well in class today." Lapis tells Peridot making sure to lightly brush her hand against Peridot's arm.

"Um th-thanks." Peridot stammers slightly.

"I was wondering if you'd like a a private lesson." Lapis said suggestively.

"YES!" Peridot practically shouted, "I mean yeah sure."

"So do you wanna go to my place or yours for this lesson?" Lapis asked as she grabbed Peridot's hand and slid it up her thigh.

"Um uh my place it's um closer." Peridot said struggling to form coherent thought as she felt Lapis's moist panties.

"Okay." Lapis said quietly, "So are we taking my car or yours?"

"Um we can take mine." Peridot said as Lapis guided her hand through the side of her panties making her feel her wet lower lips making Peridot gasp before coming to her senses, "Though we don't have to do this lesson if you really don't want to."

"Don't worry about what we're doing it's just sex that's it, Peri." Lapis whispered to her, "We're both consenting adults and both know we want. Right?"

Instead of replying Peridot just nodded as Lapis let go of her hand.

"Good. Let's go." She ordered knowing that there was no turning back now.

\\\\\

_**Two Hours Later** _

While Peridot was struggling to get dressed in her bedroom and wondering if she had any wet naps to clean off her face, Lapis had walked into the little living room out of Peridot's room and sat on the couch. She knew that she should have left about an hour ago after she and Peridot had finished but she didn't. She decided to stay and humor the inexperienced blonde who's face was coated in her wetness from having her face rode just as Lapis fantasized. Except unlike her fantasy the little blonde had played with her tight little pussy bring herself to orgasm moaning Lapis's name into her sex as she rode her face which felt oddly good if Lapis was being honest.

She knew that Jasper and Mala would be back from the school trip in a about an half an hour or so but there was something exhilarating about being here with Peridot. It was like pure adrenaline flowing through her veins making her heart not only race but every sound, taste, and touch a million times more intense.

Licking her lips she felt a chill crawl up her spine as she faintly tasted Peridot's wetness on them still. It wasn't like Jasper's at all which was sweet and sticky as honey but it was just as addicting. Smiling to herself as she savored the taste she saw Peridot's roommate slowly shuffle out of his bedroom.

He was wearing cherry print pajama bottoms and a purple robe with pink hearts on it holding what appeared to be a throw pillow under his left arm.

"Dot, you need to keep it down when you're watching porn bud." He said sleepily as he walked past Lapis, "Seriously how am I supposed to do my stupid homework for psychology if you keep shouting out your swimming instructors name. I get that she's like a solid eight but damn keep it quiet." He said angrily as he set the pillow on the kitchen counter, "Seriously just have some common courtesy Dottie, for reals man. You don't hear me shouting your mom's name at the top of my lungs when I'm getting off."

Grabbing a box of cereal out of one the cabinets he turned around and was utterly surprised to see Lapis staring at him absolutely dumbfounded at what he said.

"DOT! YOUR SWIMMING INSTRUCTOR IS ON THE COUCH!" He shouted as he reached into the cereal box.

"I know." Peridot shouted back.

"Okay then. So, um hi." He said looking at Lapis suspiciously.

"Hi." She replied with a wave showing her wedding ring as Peridot walked into the living room.

"That's a nice ring." He said slowly putting everything together.

"Um thanks." Lapis said feeling confused at the compliment.

"Um Peridot can I...ummm...talk to you?" He asked looking at her nervously before eating a handful of cereal.

"Um sure." Peridot said with a shrug feeling too sluggish to notice that he called her by her name and not Dot.

Absent mindly following him she felt a blush fill her cheeks as she saw Lapis give her a kind smile before she walked into his room.

"Um Peridot your swimming instructor is her and she's wearing a wedding ring." He said as soon as the door to his room closed.

"Yeah so?" Peridot said confused.

"Um do I have to repeat what I said?" He asked slowly before shaking his head.

"No. I heard you." Peridot said simply wondering what his deal was.

"Then why aren't you, um I don't know...FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!" He tried to whisper shout but practically screamed instead.

"Are you high?" Peridot asking noticing the glassy look in his eyes and thin cloud of smoke that was hanging in the air of his room.

"Yeah I'm wavy like super duper wavy and I may or may not have eaten some shrooms earlier but that's not important. What is important is...um...shit." He said looking over Peridot's shoulder at the wall before returning his attention to her, "Um..fuck..oh right! Wedding ring as in married. As in married to someone and since this ain't Vegas I know for a fact it's not your ass. So that means...um...shit! Gimme a minute, I'm really high and the walls are moving."

"Um okay." Peridot said slowly feeling confused, "We can have this chat later when you aren't tripping balls." She said as she walked to the door.

"No. We need to talk now, Peridot." He ordered as he sat down on a couch by the far wall, "How long has this been going on?" He asked her sternly.

"Not long." She replied honestly thinking about if this was technically a thing.

"So it started sometime in the past couple weeks then." He said exhaling tiredly, "Have you met her significant other?"

"Why do you care?" She asked coldly.

"Because I want to know if she's either a swinger or a cheater." He said looking at the space next to Peridot for a moment before shaking his head and turning to her.

"It doesn't matter." Peridot said dismissively.

"Yes it does." He said bitterly as he pulled his robes left sleeve up and held out his left hand. Right at the base of his wrist was a jagged scar.

"This isn't like what happened with you and...her." Peridot said as the foggy haze from the sex with Lapis cleared enough so she remembered the situation with John's ex-wife.

"Yeah you're right." He replied as stood up and leaned over his messy desk, "Instead of my wife cheating it's my best friend."

"John it's just meaningless sex nothing more. She said so herself." Peridot said quietly.

"That doesn't make it right." He said as he shook his head, "Peridot just end this bullshit now."

"It's just sex!" Peridot said angrily.

"Fine." Johnny said angrily, "Just know this gonna come back and bite you RIGHT IN YOUR SKINNY ASS!"

"You're not my brother or my dad so get off my fucking back!" Peridot snapped at him, "Who I'm having sex with is my business! Not yours!" She shouted at him before turning back to the door, "I can see now why she cheated on you." She added venomously as she stomped out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Lapis asked concerned.

"It's fine my roommate is just being an ass." Peridot said grabbing her keys, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Lapis answered simply.

Lapis quickly followed Peridot out the door not knowing that a year and a half would pass before they saw one another again.

\\\\\

_**Present** _

Closing her eyes Peridot rinsed the shampoo from her hair not seeing the short shadow that had just entered the bathroom. Tightly holding the bar on the wall she slowly turning herself around so that the water ran down her back but she almost had a heart attack as she saw Amethyst getting into the shower.

"Hey sexy." Amethyst said nonchalantly as she fully stepped into the shower.

"Amethyst! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Peridot scolded.

"Well I'm sorry." Amethyst said softly before she kissed Peridot, "You know I'm really jealous of the shower head."

"What? Why?" Peridot asked confused at Amethyst's change of topic.

"It always gets you so wet." Amethyst whispered seductively into Peridot's ear as she slowly pushed her against the wall making sure that Peridot was holding on to the bar on it, "And that's what I'm supposed to do." She added before biting Peridot's neck gently, "I love you." She whispered before she began kissing her way down to Peridot's sex.

"I love you too." Peridot whispered as she pulled Amethyst's lavender colored hair with her left hand before letting out a soft moan as Amethyst gently sucked on her clit, "I love you so much."


	3. Against My Better Judgement I Fall...(Yet Again)

**Against My Better Judgement I Fall...(Yet Again)**

Lapis had grown accustomed to dealing with Jasper's "issues" over the years.

She knew how to calm Jasper down when she was having an episode or shaken from the nightmares she suffered from.

Yes she knew how to deal with them but that of course didn't mean that she liked or tolerated them.

No, not at all.

She FUCKIN' hated them with every fiber of her being.

Her once strong, kind wife had been reduced to a pathetic mess that would begin to panic at the sound of a loud pop or suffer from a flashback when she stood under the shower water too long.

She tried to get Jasper help but she wouldn't accept it.

She had an endless supply of excuses, ranging from them not being able to afford it to her not deserving the help.

Yet Jasper's issues weren't as bad lately. They had become almost tolerable if she was being honest. It was all thanks to Jasper's friend.

Her only friend.

Greg Universe.

Their friendship made her seem like the woman she had once loved. Sure he had only became friends with her because he was worried that Jasper had beat her but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that on the days they had coffee she would be calm and wouldn't have her episodes triggered as easily. It was as if his friendship was a prescription drug that kept her level headed and rational every time that had hung out.

While almost every time.

Today she had been frazzled after having coffee with him. She wouldn't say why but it must have been something major.

She of course had made love to her like she had asked and when that didn't completely calm her down, Jasper had decided to fuck her brains out because she needed to forget what had happened.

Lapis couldn't help but smile as she laid next to her wife afterward. She had not only had fun with Peridot today but her wife had fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

Oh god! It was so fucking good!

No that was an understatement.

It was absolutely fantastic.

Jasper just knew how to make her feel so fucking fantastic. God! It was unbelievable! Her jaw actually hurt from calling out Jasper's name in ecstasy.

Jasper had made her, without a shadow of a doubt, her's. First with her fingers, then her tongue, then a combination of the two before she decided that hadn't been enough and used the dark blue toy that unknowingly to her still had the scent, taste, and spend of a particular blonde upon it.

If it only could always be this way.

That would be so wonderful. Not only would her physical needs be met but her emotional needs as well. How long had it been since Jasper had tightly held her and acted as her shield from any harm, that world would be inclined to throw at her. How long had it been since Jasper had been completely unafraid to feel the water cascade down upon them, as they showered together? How long had it been since Jasper tightly held on to as her as she faced her own personal fear, a fear that was considered trivial since it wasn't one of Jasper's.

"I won't let it hurt you." Jasper cooed as she stood ever vigilant behind Lapis, her massive arms wrapped lightly around her waist, as she waited for the slightest disturbance from the mirror or signal from Lapis that would command her to swiftly whisk her wife away from the nightmarish demon that posed as a simple reflective surface and was simply waiting to entrap and hurt her like several of it's brethren had done to a fifteen year old girl so long ago, "I won't ever let it hurt you again." Jasper whispered as Lapis slowly began to comb out her hair, not noticing the barely audible sentence that Jasper uttered mere moments afterward, "I've let too many people I care about get hurt and I refuse to let happen anymore."

///

_**Two And A Half Years Ago** _

It had been a year and a half since the accident and a few days over year and five months since she was fitted with a prosthesis and she still had a hard time quickly moving around with it. She could easily walk at a leisurely pace but trying to get somewhere in a hurry that was pretty much impossible for her.

No not impossible.

It was difficult.

Because impossible is a word only lazy pussies use.

At least according to Mrs. Sugi it was.

  
_And the last time I checked you werenâ€™t a lazy pussy. A stubborn ass perhaps but a not a lazy pussy._

  
Nikki Sugi, her former P.E. teacher, now physical therapist who she still saw twice every two weeks because the stupid giant sunglasses wearing woman had convinced her mother, (who was still living in Jersey by the way) that she hadn't made enough progress in the time she had first gotten prosthetic leg to now. Apparently being able to walk long distances and actually be able to kneel down and just get around at a casual pace wasn't good enough.

No! Walking was nowhere near good enough for her. To gain Mrs. Sugi's approval she had to be a goddamn Olympian jumping over hurdles, running marathons, and wellâ€¦just being able to run in general.

"MOVE YOUR ASS PERIDOT!" Mrs. Sugi shouted, "COME ON FUCKIN' MOVE! I'VE SEEN NEW BORNS MOVE FASTER THAN YOU!"

"I am!" Peridot shouted back, "You stupid clod." She struggled to add because her entire body was in pain, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head which was positively drenched in sticky sweat.

"If you can shout back at me then your not pushing yourself hard enough!" Mrs. Sugi replied, "Also you're a grown woman, Peridot. Quit using baby talk by calling me a clod!"

"I don't see you running." Peridot grumbled.

"I heard that you little shit." She growled as Peridot stopped to take a breath, "Peridot, get over here. Now."

"Ugh!" Peridot groaned as she made her way to Mrs. Sugi.

She wondered what she did to earn this punishment. She was a good enough person. She paid her taxes, she did her job (well), she always tipped fifteen percent, and she regularly called her (overbearing) mother but life seemed hell bent on fucking her over.

First it had been her best friend and roommate John refusing to actually speak or acknowledge her after she had sex with Lapis, then the accident that took her leg, and then John coming to her hospital room and trying to patronize her by claiming that he was sorry for what being a dick and that he was gonna help her through her rehabilitation after the accident.

She of course had seen through John's ruse, she wasn't a complete clod after all. He only apologized because he couldn't pay the full rent for the apartment if she had left to Jersey live with her Mom. That's why she told the self-righteous clod to go straight to fucking hell with his whore ex-wife.

After that she had almost moved to Jers-

"-ridot! Are you even listening to me?" Mrs. Sugi asked irritated.

"Yes." Peridot lied as she looked up at the woman, wondering why she wore those ridiculous glasses all the time.

"Liar." Mrs. Sugi snapped before sighing, "Peridot do you know why I push you so hard?"

"No."

"I do it because I refuse to allow you to settle for just being able to walk." She explained, "I want you to be able to do almost everything you used to do before your accident."

"I see." Peridot said absent mindedly.

Shaking her head Mrs. Sugi replied "We're done for the day. Go get cleaned up."

Nodding Peridot walked slowly to the showers, wondering what else life had planned for her.

\---

Lapis was having one of those days.

The one where everything that could go wrong did.

First off she had been unable to sleep because every time she closed her eyes, she was fifteen again and being forced into the godforsaken hall of mirrors with all of the exits blocked off, by Emily Kane, because she was in that vile bitchâ€™s own words,

  
_Just another upper crust cunt who thinks her shit don't stink._

  
She kept seeing her haggard reflection glaring back at her as she spent three days trapped, her voice hoarse and throat sore from screaming for help for hours. Her blue sundress stained with herâ€¦filth and the blood that flowed from her wrists as she slit her wrists a mere minute before she was found by the police, who had been searching for her, the two of the three days she had been missing. Then to make things a million times â€œbetterâ€�, Mala had snapped at her because she wouldn't let her wear make-up to hide her vitiligo. Jasper then had another one of her breakdowns in the shower and had punched her in the gut as she tried to pull her out of the shower. Then her landlord had complained to her about the noise made from her and Jasper's last fight. Apparently the bartender and ballet dancer who lived below them was tired of hearing their shouting matches. Making matters worse the landlord had threatened to evict them if anymore complaints were made about them.

Then she as she left for work she ran into Rainbow, (Seriously who the fuck names their kid Rainbow?) the dancing bartender from downstairs in the stairwell. She of course gave her a kind smile and a polite how are you today Lapis.

She of course played nice, smiled back and told her she was having a good day and pretended that she was not at all mad at that the nosey ass dancer who had not only filed complaint after complaint on her and Jasper to the landlord but was obviously the person leaving the woman's shelter and how to leave an abusive relationship pamphlets (all addressed to Jasper in fancy flowery handwriting) on her door.

The dancer even had the gall to open the apartment complex's front door and tell her to have a good day.

A good day?

A good day wouldn't have started with her having nightmares of the worst three days of her life.

A good day wouldn't have started with her daughter telling her that she hated her.

A good day wouldn't have started with her fucked up wife breaking down in tears as she started babbling about her whore sister Julie and her record and that it hurts so bad while she sat huddled in the corner of the shower before punching her in the gut as she tried to calm her down.

A good day wouldn't have started with a fucking eviction threat because some snooty bitch felt like sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

No this wasn't a good day it was a just a run of the mill shitty one.

Lapis had gotten used to having days like these it came with the territory of having a damaged cheating wife, and having a daughter who was convinced she was awful and ugly and didn't realize she was absolutely beautiful and unique.

At least she had her easy swimming classes today. That was an honest positive to this already fucked up day. After all what could possibly go wrong with her easy classes?

\---

With the exception of that one goofy blonde from a year or so ago Lapis had never any problems with students almost drowning or getting hurt. She made sure that every student knew the dangers of the pool and never attempted something that she was positive they couldn't do.

Until today.

Today three of her students, one from each of her swimming classes had all decided that they would see what it was like to almost drown today. What made the situation even worse was they had all done the same fucking thing.

Tripping as they attempted to run and dive into the deep end of pool before the class started.

Getting changed out of her bathing suit Lapis honestly wondered what the hell she did to earn this streak of shitty luck.

Did she cut off an old gypsy woman in traffic?

Was it because she had called her wife a fucking pathetic bitch during their last fight?

Was Mallory doing some sort of revenge voodoo to her because she wouldn't let her wear an excessive amount of make-up to hide her vitiligo?

Or did it have to do with the fact that she left Jasper alone in the shower while she had an episode after the gut punch? Which of course had only been a nervous reflex because of what her "Mother" had done after she prevented her from drowning as a kid.

Letting out a tired sigh she ran her hands through her hair trying her hardest to resist the urge to pull it and scream her head off.

While it was too early to go to the Palanquin she could go get herself a coffee at The Big Donut and calm down while thinking of a way to make things up to not only Mala but Jasper as well because that's what good wives and mothers did. They made things up to their spouses and children, even if their spouse was a damaged pain in the ass and their children were just trying their hardest to fit in.

\---

Lapis wasn't the tiniest bit surprised when she saw that The Big Donut was packed to capacity. It was January after all and while it was a very warm January (for Delmarva anyway), there was still a slight cold chill in the air. Which meant that pretty much everyone wanted a nice warm drink and since the Palanquin didn't open for another,

**4:30**

Letting out a tired groan as she looked at her watch she finished her thought, 3 hours.

She honestly had no idea why she had been so desperate to go to the Pink Palanquin lately.

She wasn't an alcoholic or a big fan of drinking especially since alcohol tasted disgusting and she tended to say and do things that she more often than not regretted while she drank.

Like drunkenly writing a letter telling Jasper that enough was enough and that she wanted a divorce or enjoying a very private moment where she recalled a moment or precise small series of moments that she'd rather forget. Moments with a very inexperienced blonde who wasn't all that memorable hell she couldn't even remember her name but she did remember how the blonde had moaned her name as she buried her face in between those soft pale white thighs and felt her messy untrimmed blonde public hair tick-

"Ma'am what are you having?" The short blonde girl working the counter asked.

"Huh?" Lapis asked briefly confused before answering quickly, "Coffee. Black."

"Got it."

Lapis waited impatiently trying her hardest to not let her thoughts drift off to the blonde but despite her resolve, she kept thinking of her soft skin, or her petite breasts with her pert pink nipples that she slowly ran her thumbs ov-

Shaking her head she realized that she needed to get home or some place even remotely private ASAP.

Quickly paying for her coffee and rushing out of the Big Donut to her car she wasn't expecting to run into someone.

Especially the blonde she had kept thinking of.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going. Clod!" She hissed as she fell back onto her ass.

"Sor-" Lapis began to say before she realized who she had bumped into.

The blonde she had been thinking of.

"Lapis?" She asked as she looked up.

"Um...I'm sorry." Lapis said as she tried to rack her brain for the blondes name.

"It's okay." She said as she took Lapis's hand and stood up, "I wasn't paying attention."

"So how have you been?" Lapis replied quickly as she remembered that the blonde had been in one of her classes.

"Oh, I've been okay. Um how have you been?"

"That's good. I've been okay." Lapis said before biting her bottom lip, "So how come you aren't in my class any more?"

"Um. Just some personal stuff." She answered hesitantly, "Besides it's not like I was that good at swimming anyway."

"That's not true." Lapis lied as she remembered that Peridot was one of the worst students she ever had, "You just needed to spend some more time in the water."

"Yeah right." She scoffed, "I was terrible in the water."

Lapis just shook her head trying to ignore the urge to kiss the blonde's soft looking lips.

"Well you were good at other things." Lapis purred as she began to lead Peridot to her car, "Very good."

Peridot struggled to find words, any words to respond but couldn't as she followed Lapis to her baby blue Prius.

"You...you...reme-" Peridot finally started to say.

"Yes I do." Lapis said softly, "I've missed you so much. You made me feel so goooood."

"I...I...I did?"

"Uh-huh"

"Wow."

"Yup. Now give me my number." Lapis said as she reached into her car and pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper, "So I can send you a text when we can...get reacquainted." Lapis said suggestively making Peridot blush.

"Okay." Peridot said quickly scribbling it and her name down.

"Thanks, Peridot." Lapis said taking the paper, Do you need a ride home.

"Um no I'm...uhh..I'm okay." Peridot said nervously.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Lapis asked as ran her hand up Peridot's side making her shiver.

"I-I-I'm sure." Peridot stammered as she tried to hide the blush filling her face for some reason.

"Okay, well I'll see ya later then, Peridot." Lapis practically purred as she watched Peridot give her a sigh half wave as she walked off.

Getting into her car, Lapis heard her phone go off. Taking it out of her pocket she was surprised to see a text from Jasper.

**Jasper : Lapis I'm sorry about what happened today. I was so scared and I thought you were her. And I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I swear.**

Maybe this day was finally looking up.

Only a few seconds after this thought crossed her mind, she received a second text from Jasper.

A thin smile slowly formed on her face as she looked at the picture that Jasper had sent. Her eyes were filled heavy lidded and she was wearing nothing but a smile that was akin to the cat that had eaten the canary, as her middle finger rested in her sex which was spread by her pointer and ring fingers.

**J : I promise I'll make it up to you ;)**

Yes today was definitely looking up.

\---

Making her way home Peridot wished that she was far more confident and took up Lapis's offer or actually tried to drive her car around but she was still afraid of getting in another accident. She still remembered the sound of the impact. The half spin her car had done as the driver had rammed into the driver side of her car bending the door and the frame inward. The pain of having her left trapped under part of the fr-

"-ndie! Hey blondie!" A loud voice shouted.

Looking up Peridot saw a van with the words Mr. Universe painted on the side driving slowly by the curb as a woman with lavender dyed hair shouted at out the passenger window while she sat in the driver seat.

"Me?" Peridot asked confused.

"No the other pretty blonde walking down the street." She replied snorting as Peridot looked around, "Do you need a ride?"

"Um sure." Peridot replied.

"Alright. Get in." The woman said with a smile as she leaned over and opened the door, "I'm Amethyst by the way."

"Peridot."

"Nice to meet ta P-Dot. So where ya heading too?" Amethyst asked simply.

"123 Kindergarten Lane."

"Oooh! The 120s of Kindergarten Lane that's where all the fancy houses are!" Amethyst joked knowing full that the 110s all the way to the 130s of Kindergarten Lane were Beach City's version of the ghetto, which all things considered wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, fancy." Peridot deadpanned.

"Come on it can't be that bad?" Amethyst joked.

"You having to say it can't be that bad shows how bad it really is." Peridot replied dismissively.

"You're just a ball of sunshine aren't ya?" Amethyst joked as she pulled the van to a stop in front of a small green house, "Oooh. I see why now. They didn't get the right shade of green for your house. You wanted dark green not baby puke green."

Peridot couldn't help but laugh at Amethyst's comment because it was entirely right but she wouldn't admit that to anyone especially the attractive, curvaceous, lavender haired woman next to her.

"Thanks for the ride." Peridot said gratefully.

"No prob, Bob." Amethyst said with a soft laugh, "Before ya go let me give ya my number."

"Um why would I need your number?" Peridot asked confused.

"So you and I can go out for drinks sometime." Amethyst said as she quickly wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"Okay." Peridot said nervously as she took the scrap of paper.

"I'll see ya around, P-Dot."

"See ya." Peridot said as she got out of the van.

Watching Amethyst drive off, Peridot wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had just happened in the past thirty minutes.

Lapis not only remembered her but MISSED her. Her, little Peridot Myers, the woman almost everyone ignored, was missed by a woman as utterly amazing as Lapis.

Then there was the lavender haired woman Amethyst. She had not only called her pretty but actually gave her, her number and said they should get drinks sometime.

Maybe, just maybe everything was making a turn for the better, she thought happily as flipped through her mail.

Or maybe not, she thought dejectedly as she saw the envelope from John.

It was just like the countless others he had sent her after leaving Beach City, a creamy white color with a thin red border. Her address was messily written on the front and the stamp had the picture of a dark crimson rose with the number nineteen in the center.

She briefly considered throwing it in the garbage like the others he had sent her but considering how everything had been going since she left physical therapy there was a chance that this could be the apology she was rightfully owed.

Opening it she let out a soft laugh as she saw that it was a letter sized card with a maple leaf on it and the words happy birthday on it. Opening it she was unsurprised to see John's messy handwriting underneath the quirky saying in the card.

**Happy Birthday Dot. I know this card is like three or four days late. You're birthday is Jan 8th right? Whatever. How are you? I'm...well I'm shitty, I fucking hate being a therapist but again whatever.**

**Soooo I know that we didn't end our friendship on good terms and I want to apologize (again) for that. I know that you were in a difficult situation and I shouldn't have just assumed that you would want or even my help especially after how I had acted about the whole Lapis thing. It was a piss poor assumption on my part and as I said earlier, I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you had a good birthday and all that sappy B.S.**

**With love from you're favorite blue triceratops,**   
**John Doe.**

Laughing to herself she threw the card onto her nightstand as she entered her bedroom. Slipping out of her shoes she fell back onto her bed with a content sigh. Everything was finally looking up and she was going to make the most of it.

\\\\\

_**Present** _

Lapis's was enjoying a dream about the good ol' days with Jasper when she's woken up by Jasper talking and moving around in her sleep. Lapis briefly considered letting Jasper just ride out this nightmare and going back to sleep but she shook that idea out of her mind when she heard Jasper saying her's, Greg's, and Rosa's name over and over only briefly stopping to say I'm sorry before saying their name's over and over again.

Shaking her awake Lapis quickly backed up just in case Jasper decided to bolt up swinging both her arms.

Jasper did bolt up but instead of swinging her arms she quickly wrapped them around her knees as she pulled them close to her chest. She was breathing heavily as if she had running a marathon and was shaking badly while a thick cold sweat coated her skin. Her bright hazel eyes were wide and she looked around the room quickly clearly trying to figure out where she was.

"Jasper, it's okay." Lapis cooed softly, "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"I-i-it f-f-felt so real." Jasper stammered as she pulled away from Lapis's reassuring touch, "It was so real."

"Tell me what happened." Lapis order calmly.

"Rose...she...she killed Rosa in front of me after she...she," taking a deep gulp she continued, "shot me then she la-la-laughed as she slit Greg's throat. She kissed you before she shot you in the head! She killed all of you and I-I-I couldn't do anything b-b-b-ut watch." She begin to cry as she rested her head in her knees, "I couldn't do anything! I just watched! I couldn't fucking do anything!"

"Jasper, I'm okay. Greg is okay." Lapis said quietly, "And Rosa's death wasn't your fault. Remember it wasn't your fault." She said reassuringly, "Now come here."

"No." Jasper said as she scooted away from Lapis.

"Please, my love." Lapis pleaded.

Jasper looked up and slowly made her way to Lapis who kissed her softly.

"Lay down. I'll be right here."

"Okay."

Wrapping her arms around her wife and holding her tightly she watched her slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

While she hated the pathetic mess her wife had became she wondered what had brought on such a horrific dream. Was it the thing that had been bothering her when she had came home after having coffee with Greg? It had to be but what was she told? Did it have to deal with Rose? Or was it something else?

  
_\- she kissed you before she you shot you in the head!_

  
Did she know about her and Peridot?

No. She couldn't know.

It had to be something about Rose? But what?

It didn't matter.

Jasper was calmed down and she hadn't tried to hurt her or herself and that was all that mattered.


End file.
